


【好兆头】坏孩子 6

by shirleysmile



Series: 【好兆头】坏孩子 pwp（坏学生C x 双性校长A） [6]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleysmile/pseuds/shirleysmile
Summary: 双性鲍鱼|脏泥黄暴chapter 6：在学校里各种弄亚茨拉菲尔校长





	【好兆头】坏孩子 6

月亮在云中穿行，银色的月光照亮了大朵的乌云。  
屠宰场学院笼罩在淡银色的月光下，寂静而神秘。属于这座学院的大片树林在秋风中萧瑟地响，中世纪尖顶风格建筑古老沉默。夜晚九点了，四年级以下的学生已经在级长和院长的催促下熄灯上床睡觉，只有高年级休息室和寝室还亮着昏黄的光。

行政楼的校长室，厚厚的窗帘紧闭，透不出一丝光亮。

屋内，亚茨拉菲尔校长，正坐在办公桌前看文件。

噢，应该加些定语——浑身光溜溜的，一丝不挂。

二十分钟前，奥林匹斯的级长克鲁利敲响了亚茨拉菲尔校长办公室的门。一听到柔声的“请进”，克鲁利就知道亚茨拉菲尔校长在等他——  
这么晚还不回家，除了等一根鸡巴喂饱他，还能等什么呢？果然没一会儿，校长被大男生哄着脱光了衣服，双脚踩在椅子上，叉开双腿蹲下身，自己扶着男生的鸡巴，翕动着湿乎乎肉嘟嘟的艳红屄穴往上面坐。

校长先生白皙的脸上布满情欲的红晕，眼神迷蒙、泪光闪烁，眼睛早就落不在文件上了，头脑里身体上唯一能感受到的，就是插在雌穴中让他爽得头脑都要短路了的年轻鸡巴。

亚茨拉菲尔校长正在挨肏。他上身前倾，快要趴在办公桌上，手中被迫攥着一份两页文件，一身白软奶膘随着奸淫晃动，香汗淋漓，打湿了文件。

克鲁利·安东尼坐在校长的办公椅上，上身穿着级长的西服，下身已经脱了个光，支着体毛旺盛的腿，劲瘦的腰肢挺个不停。

“一直在等我？”这么问着，粗长的阴茎一次次破开校长艳红柔腻的阴道，挤开饥渴的软肉，直插到底，次次顶上敏感多汁的花心，让校长先生白腻肥臀发颤，粉嫩的小巧脚趾受不住地蜷缩。阴道里蜜液泛滥成灾，水淋淋地吐着蜜，打湿了男生浓密的红色体毛。肉体剧烈撞击的啪啪声，和淫靡的水声混杂。

“没……没等你……我有点事要处理……”亚茨拉菲尔校长呜呜咽咽地回答，像无处可逃的鸟儿，被迫承受着奸干。他叉着肉感十足的白嫩大腿，以孩童被把尿似的的色情姿势，被握着腿窝，牢牢坐在男生的下身狰狞的肉根上。他白细的手指已经将文件纸张捏变了形，指节发白地摁在黑色办公桌上，红润的唇中吐出舒爽又被操得破碎的呻吟。

“停……停下……啊……嗯……不可以……克鲁利……”

可男生不顾校长的抗议，握着校长先生的腿窝，又狠又快地挺腰向上操他。

“那么晚还不回家，难道不是在等我催完低年级熄灯，好让我过来操你么。”他在耳边说，吐出的气息又热又急，“等爸爸过来用鸡巴哄乖孩子睡觉……”

听到这种禁忌称呼从比自己小了十几岁的学生口中说出，被肏干着的校长先生陡升背德的快感。艳红发肿的阴户紧紧绞着克鲁利的鸡巴，白皙的脸颊上春欲满满，软腻的腰肢开始不由自主地扭动着让鸡巴在穴里更深地操。校长娇嫩的奶尖硬挺在微凉的空气中，腰肢扭得越来越快，迎合着男生的鸡巴。

感受到校长的反应，早就把他操熟了的男生知道敏感的校长要高潮了，舔着嘴唇，眼中闪着兴奋的光，一鼓作气狠插猛干，肏了几十下，次次全根没入蚌肉深处，汁水四溢。在从小腹和下体蔓延全身的舒爽中，校长痉挛着奶乎乎的身体达到了高潮，一只手紧紧抓着克鲁利结实的小臂，另一只手在黑色办公桌上无力地抓紧又滑下，脑子爽得一片空白，“克鲁利……就快……嗯——！”

克鲁利揉着亚茨拉菲尔校长柔软的腰身，感受着夹着自己鸡巴的湿紧蚌肉一阵一阵地抽搐，涌出的水打湿了他的龟头。  
高潮中的校长像是水做的，宫口泄着蜜，白腻的肌肤汗淋淋，染上一层桃子似的粉。  
男生握着校长软软的腿窝，滑腻的软肉溢满手掌，还在痉挛的校长软得任他随意摆弄出想要的姿势。

高潮了一次的校长，张着红润湿漉漉的唇，栽坐在男生的怀里，泪光朦胧着喘息。柔软肉嘟嘟的身子靠在克鲁利肌肉结实的身上，高潮的余韵让亚茨拉菲尔校长穴里的软肉一下一下地颤。他疲惫而甜蜜，柔弱无骨的手摁着那根混杂着前液和蜜液的硬鸡巴，虚弱而紧张地哀求他不要那么快再插进来：“停，停一下再……不能那么快又……”脑子会不清醒的……

但男生可不这么认为。克鲁利从后面摸上校长的下体，左手沉着地拉开亚茨拉菲尔校长发颤的手，右手握着阴茎根部，找了两下，就被黏腻腻热乎乎的阴道口亲住了龟头。

男生的鸡巴兴奋地挤进校长闭不拢的艳红雌穴，刚刚高潮过的穴里高热紧致。校长咿咿啊啊地被一寸一寸插入，克鲁利形状上挺的鸡巴撑得嫩红肉窑满满当当。亚茨拉菲尔校长承受不住酸软地入侵，挺着腰，趴在巨大办公桌上，可爱的腰窝绽放在白嫩的腰臀连接处。

“慢、慢、慢点……慢慢来……克鲁利……”校长最敏感娇嫩的花蕊被一捅到底，大腿还被男生大手牢牢禁锢，无处可逃，只能坐在鸡巴上，哀哀地求。

克鲁利修长的手指在校长奶滑的小蒂上拨弄几下，校长软了身子，肉嘟嘟的屁股也晃起来，这是又缠着克鲁利继续肏了。发出奶猫撒娇似的细细呻吟，水淅淅沥沥流到克鲁利的腿上。

“还有爽的不行的在前面等着你呢，先生。”克鲁利挺起腰，大开大合地肏校长湿漉漉的雌穴，像打桩机似的又猛又快，啪啪啪得清脆直响。来自奥林匹斯的男生力气大得很，从后面抱着校长就像抱着孩子，但自己又像不知节制的男孩，只缠着母亲要糖吃——屄穴里的水又甜又多，像蜜似的，最好能多泄几次给他，潮吹几波，把他的鸡巴榨出精来，一股一股全射给校长的子宫。

亚茨拉菲尔在酥进骨头芯里的快感中，头脑发昏地想，怎么会这样呢？

克鲁利来校长室道歉后，亚茨拉菲尔校长迷迷糊糊被哄着脱了裤子，光溜溜像被剃了毛的小羊躺在自己的办公桌上，被学生操到爽得快上天，然后又被内射了。之后——之后男生就如同开了斋的狼，在屠宰场学校——这个本来该是认真学知识的地方！——到处缠着他做这件事。

有一次是在学校新建的级长水疗馆。  
亚茨拉菲尔校长在级长水疗馆的私人SPA间享受地趴着，按摩师力道适中，让他昏昏欲睡。而校长真的陷入了那么一小会儿的浅睡眠，再次睁眼后，按摩师变成了恶劣地笑着的红发大男生。

“我来为您提供特别的水疗服务，先生。”一边说着，一边把大手摸到校长的浴巾里，沿着滑腻的臀缝摸到鼓鼓囊囊的阴户，不一会儿就水声四溢。

校长低声的呵斥变成了粘腻的娇吟。

亚茨拉菲尔校长满脸红晕地对着男生大张双腿，暴露嫩红多汁的下体，腰间垫了两个枕头。克鲁利面对面跪在按摩床上，扶着鸡巴，圆钝的龟头一点点破开湿润的阴穴，把校长插了个满，勃勃脉动在紧致的肉穴里。

贵宾室外水疗馆有条不紊地接待着其他的客人，而屠宰场的校长和自己的学生在贵宾间大干一场。亚茨拉菲尔校长像煮熟了的一尾虾子，粉生生热腾腾的。男生低声安慰着还在不时痉挛一下的校长，握住他的膝盖，让他白嫩的腿并拢抬起，屁股向上抬着。合不拢的艳红雌穴水光淋漓，像个桃子似的饱满阴户并着，粉嘟嘟地惹人喜爱。克鲁利刚刚射进去的精液几乎没有漏出来，全被这个姿势留在了熟软的阴道里。

“嘘，嘘，再等一下，让我的种子全流进你的子宫里不好吗，先生？”

亚茨拉菲尔校长哭吟一声，自己抬了抬屁股，蠕动着雌穴的软肉好像想把白浆全留在穴里似的。

或者，是在周末午后的教室里。

明明知道这个时候不会有人来奥林匹斯的教室，而且门被紧紧锁住、门上的窗户也被帘子盖好，窗帘严实地拉着，但是还是能清清楚楚地看清教室的全貌——笼罩在昏黄的微光下，屋里弥漫着暧昧暖意的气息。亚茨拉菲尔校长呼吸急促地看着克鲁利的手摸到自己暴露在教室里的下体，大大地分开了他的阴唇。

亚茨拉菲尔校长在收到克鲁利的短信后——“我有一个问题想问咨询您，下午三点在奥林匹斯三楼310教室等您，盼望您能来解惑”——不疑有他地来赴约了。  
可等他的就是这个——被扒光，坐在讲台上，对着空荡荡的教室暴露自己的下体。

兴致勃勃的男生准备了一套道具想玩角色扮演，而更入戏的却是亚茨拉菲尔校长。

克鲁利像个真正严谨的教师那样，从后面扒开校长先生的阴唇，同时在校长耳边低声耳语，校长满脸通红地捂着脸，羞于去看眼前神圣的场所，好像自己真的在认真听讲地学生们面前被扒开了阴唇，对他们暴露出流着水的艳红穴肉，坏透了的男生还为好奇心旺盛的同学们讲解玩弄他。

“让我们用手摸一下亚茨拉菲尔校长的阴道——噢，你真敏感，先生，缩了好几下。”克鲁利的手指娴熟地挑逗校长的阴道，戳进去，转几下后噗嗤拔出来，不一会儿，校长的雌穴就翕张着小嘴，吐出水来。

一阵“嗡嗡”声在空荡而安静的教室里响起，亚茨拉菲尔校长随即呜咽着颤抖起来——克鲁利拿着一根头部旋转着抖动的按摩棒，正抵在他的雌穴口，打着转要往里插。按摩棒分了一个小岔，柔软的枝杈刚好戳到校长的阴蒂，在克鲁利打着转把颤抖的按摩棒往他的阴道里插时，阴蒂也被一下一下地戳着。  
阴道和阴蒂被双重刺激，亚茨拉菲尔校长很快被卷进了热潮中，抖着屁股对着教室被玩阴穴。

很快，校长发出娇嫩又哽咽的呻吟，把按摩棒全部吃进去的小穴里噗嗤噗嗤吐出几大股水来，高昂的粉色阴茎也射出白浊。校长大腿根和屁股痉挛着，在教室里被玩到了高潮。“呃，啊……嗯！”他摇摆着屁股想摆脱在阴道里把每一块媚肉都照顾到了的可怕玩具，泪顺着脸颊流下来，好像被一群学生观赏到高潮似的刺激又羞耻。

克鲁利猛地抽出蓝色的透明按摩棒，噗嗤噗嗤带出几波水。他的手指伸进亚茨拉菲尔校长痉挛的穴里搅动，“好棒啊，先生……”  
亚茨拉菲尔校长红润的唇张着，银丝滴到下巴，丰腴的腰肢一挺一挺的，像半化的鸡蛋布丁，在男生的淫言浪语下早已生不出一丝抗拒来。克鲁利抽出手指，摸上了校长射过精软下来的粉色鸡巴。他把软成一滩的校长压在了讲台上，粗长的鸡巴在校长的阴道口戳弄几下，亚茨拉菲尔校长张大双腿，将克鲁利迎进来，发出满足地喟叹，又期待似的地抽噎一声，白腻的双腿缠住了男生精悍的腰肢。

克鲁利像个幽灵，在学校里的每个角落窜出来，一把抓住校长柔软的小臂，把他拖到身下，卷进情欲的海洋中。校长却发现自己在期待着……期待着男生将他包裹，用火热的鸡巴狠狠地肏进来，让他爽得泄好几波水。

他跪在体育器材室的平衡木下为男生口交，自己的手也摸下去抚弄饥渴的下体。也被克鲁利偷偷带进级长室留宿过，第二天早晨级长五点起床晨训，帮校长拉好被子，吻吻他白皙的脸颊。

现在，亚茨拉菲尔校长一身滑腻腻的奶膘在身后男生激烈的操干中摇晃，肌肤滑腻得扶不住。克鲁利紧紧箍着他的腰肢，次次全根捅进校长泄着蜜液的雌穴。身上的校长顺从地挨着肏，潮吹了好几次，没有骨头似的靠在办公桌上，早就任由男生在自己里面为所欲为，怎么肏他、怎么让他爽得忘了自己是谁都可以，射进来是最好的了——

男生操得越来越快，噗嗤噗嗤的水声淫靡色情，热乎乎的水滋滋浇在龟头上，校长身子热得像刚出烤箱的奶黄包，一咬就淅淅沥沥往外淌奶油。小腹抽动得越来越快，下体随着克鲁利的抽插操干而前后左右摇晃，好让鸡巴在雌穴里操得更深更好。

“啊、嗯……嗯嗯……嗯嗯——”亚茨拉菲尔校长在男生抵着自己的宫口射精时，眼前发白，高潮的浪卷住了他。雌穴往外喷着水，精液在自己的阴道里喷射，校长流着泪，在办公桌前又一次被男生操着雌穴操到高潮，年轻的精液内射在娇嫩敏感的深处。

躺在黑色办公桌上的校长先生是白嫩的，大男生再次抬起亚茨拉菲尔校长的屁股，好让他的精液在校长还在痉挛抽搐的女穴中停留得更久，最好能让校长先生快点成为一个母亲——

“我爱你，先生。”克鲁利抬着校长的腿，俯下身去，蹭着亚茨拉菲尔校长的白嫩的脸颊轻声说。

亚茨拉菲尔伸出软软的手抱住了他的脖子，白皙的脸颊上泪痕未干，他露出一个餍足而甜蜜的微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 下章加百列哥出场


End file.
